


Patch You Up

by strvwberrymilk



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, Oneshot, You fixing up Jay after Alex pulls something, protective! reader, romance kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strvwberrymilk/pseuds/strvwberrymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex slashed Jay's arm pretty deep, who knows how, so you have to use what medical knowledge you have to patch him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patch You Up

Jay whined in pain and jerked as you poured alcohol on his wound.  
"Oh hush, I've felt with much worse and they were silent." You smirked.  
"They probably passed out." He grumbled.  
"Oh? Would you prefer to go to the hospital and explain this or do it yourself?" You asked and started to move away.  
"No,no! Please." He begged.  
"Alright think happy thoughts Jay." You said and he clenched his eyes shut. You quickly stitched up his arm and dressed it before giving him a pat on the knee.  
"Alright we're done!" You grinned. His eyes widened and he sighed in relief.  
"That was fast." He remarked.  
"It's the good ol' (F/n)-Razzle-Dazzle." You said before putting the stuff away.  
"I really appreciate it, (F/n)." He said sincerely.  
"'S'no problem Jaybird, I used to do this for my brothers all the time." You said and pecked his cheek, causing his cheeks to turn bright pink.  
"O-okay." He stuttered and walked over to his computer.  
“I swear he's one of the oddest people I've met.” You thought and flopped back on your bed.


End file.
